Friends in low Places
by Raven028
Summary: Song fic based on Garth Brooks song Friends in low Places.  One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters are not mine, sadly…sniff sniff. I don't own the song Friends in Low Places either that happens to belong to Garth Brooks.**

**AN: Big things to Emily for looking this over for me. This is my first Harry Potter story so I really hope that everyone will let me know what they think. Take care and happy reading!**

He stood in the back of the hall as he watched the two grooms exchange rings before sealing their vows with a kiss. He hadn't known about the wedding until he had picked up the Daily Prophet moments before he had apparated to the hall to see the ending of the ceremony. His eyes couldn't be tore from the submissive groom as the two turned around to face the crowded hall. Slipping quietly through the shadows he moved out of the hall and waited until everyone had left before following them to the gardens where the reception was going to be held.

Everyone had just finished sitting down and the champagne had been served to everyone when he finally stepped away from his hiding spot in the shadows and walked toward the happy couple. It was clear as he made his way to the table that he hadn't planned on coming to the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter as he was dressed in simple black robes and an old pair of black dragon hide boots. When he reached the table his eyes glided past surprised and scared grey eyes and landed on and held shock filled jade green eyes as he picked up Draco's glass of champagne and lifted it in a mock salute, "This joy filled day makes it perfectly clear that we are through and though I wish it weren't true I won't ruin it for you by complaining."

_Blame it all on my roots_

_I showed up in boots _

_And ruined your black tie affair_

_The last one to know_

_The last one to show_

_I was the last one_

_You thought you'd see there_

_And I saw your surprise_

_And the fear in his eyes _

_When I took his glass of champagne_

_And I toasted you _

_Said honey we may be through_

_But you'll never hear me complain_

His gaze continued to hold the green eyes before him until they finally closed and Harry turned his head away. Sighing he downed the champagne in one drink and set it back on the table in front of Draco, "Well apparently I don't belong here." He shrugged and turned from the table, "It's not the first time I have been somewhere that I was unwanted. I'm sorry if I ruined your big day I didn't mean to." He looked again and saw tear filled eyes gazing up at him, "Don't worry about me. In an hour I won't even remember coming here." He then turned away completely and left the gardens. As soon as he was outside the wards of Malfoy Manor, he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron pulled the hood of his robes low over his face so he wouldn't be recognized, and went in.

_Well I guess I was wrong_

_I just don't belong_

_But then I've been there before_

_Everything's all right_

_I'll just say goodnight_

_And I'll show myself to the door_

_Hey I didn't mean_

_To cause a big scene_

_Just give me an hour and then _

_Well I'll be as high _

_As that ivory tower_

_That you're livin' in_

As Draco led his crying husband away from the crowded gardens and into the manor so that he could get himself composed and get over the fact that the first man he had loved and had shattered his heart two years ago had come to his wedding, a lonely man sat in a dark corner throwing back shot after shot of Firewhiskey. The door in the back of the pub opened and Severus Snape walked in and looked around before moving toward the, now drunk, man. Sitting down he poured himself a shot of the Firewhiskey, "I mean no disrespect but perhaps My Lord if you hadn't told him you didn't want him two years ago he wouldn't have married Draco today. He waited well over a year for you before he finally gave into Draco and started to date him." Severus threw back his shot and poured another one, "Perhaps we would both be with the men that we wanted if we hadn't been such fools." Hours went by as the Dark Lord and Hogwarts potions master drowned their sorrows in Firewhiskey.

_I've got friends in low places_

_Where the whiskey drowns_

_And the beer chases my blues away_

_And I'll be okay_

_I'm not big on social graces_

_Think I'll slip on down to the oasis_

_Oh I've got friends in low places_


End file.
